Music and Love
by verecundus
Summary: Five drabbles inspired by five songs. Harry/Hermione.


These five drabbles are the result of my iTunes being on shuffle and writing whatever inspiration hits me from the music. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned. If I owned HP, I'd make Drarry canon ;D

* * *

**Everything Is Wrong – Blonde Redhead**

**Fifth Year, Hermione's POV**

My heart pounded heavily, our footsteps echoing on the concrete steps. The darkness gave me a feeling of uneasiness. "Harry, we shouldn't be here. This is so wrong!"

Harry laughed and grabbed my hand. "It's fine, Mione. Don't worry."

We continued up the stairs to the highest tower in Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower. It was out of bounds at all times, apart from lessons.

"Harry, not only are we not allowed up here, we're also not allowed to be out of bed at this time!"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Please don't worry, love. We won't get in trouble. Trust me."

We reached the top and Harry started passionately kissing me.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I moaned between kisses.

He gave a dark laugh, kissed my neck and pulled my shirt off over my head.

"I love you." Harry murmured.

**The Devil's Tears – Angus and Julia Stone**

**Fifth Year, Harry's POV**

"Do you love me?" Hermione whispered, looking at me sadly. My brow furrowed with confusion.

"Of course. You know I do."

She shrugged. "I guess."

I placed a hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"No, seriously. Talk to me, love."

"It's just... I worry about you, Harry. I w-worry about You-Know-Who... and I worry about the future and what's going to happen. I worry ab-about losing you." She choked, tears now falling from her gorgeous eyes.

I kissed her head. "Hermione, please don't. I love you and that will never change. And if you lose me, then so be it. But our love is more important than that, isn't it? Don't fear the future, for it will always come. Enjoy now. Enjoy us."

Hermione leant up and kissed me softly on the lips. After we pulled apart, I kissed her cheeks and under her eyes, trying my best to rid the tears from her face.

"Thank you."

**The Funeral – Band of Horses**

**Seventh Year, Hermione's POV**

Voldemort and his Death Eaters emerged from the Forbidden Forest, satisfied smiles on their faces. I anxiously tapped my hands on my legs. Where was Harry?

He couldn't – he could be... dead. _Could he? _

I saw Hagrid trailing behind them, great, big tears falling from his eyes. And then I saw it. Harry's still body in Hagrid's arms.

"HARRY!" I screamed. I felt as though a great knife had pierced my heart. "HARRY!"

Tears were now streaming down my face as I saw the love of my life, dead. My mind was swirling with all sorts of terrible thoughts.

I imagined Voldemort doing it, performing the Killing Curse that ended my darling's life. I thought of the terror that would continue in the wizarding world. I thought of the funeral that would be held for Harry. Would Voldemort give up the body? Would a funeral even be safe, with Voldemort still around?

I screamed and yelled, as if somehow it would bring Harry back. Hot, furious tears ran down my face. He would pay. Voldemort would pay. He was saying something to the crowd of people, though I couldn't quite hear what exactly it was that he was saying. My ears refused to listen to that monster.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at him.

Voldemort looked me directly in the eyes, a grin still upon his face.

"YOU BLOODY MONSTER."

I fell to the ground, my throat raw, my eyes itchy and my heart achy. Ron and Ginny quickly knelt beside me, rubbing my back as they cried.

What was the use in living if Harry wasn't around?

"Kill me," I muttered. "Kill me now. I don't want to live." I said over and over.

"Shh, Hermione. You don't mean that," Ginny soothed, putting her arm around me.

What was life without my Harry?

**Dakota – Stereophonics**

**Fourth Year, Harry's POV**

I ran out of the Entrance Hall, wondering how I could possibly express my remorse to her. Hermione had just stormed into the Entrance Hall and angrily whispered in my ear that she knew about what Cho and I had done last night and how she spent the whole night crying her eyes out and that she hated me. She hastily left and I downed my breakfast faster than I'd ever done before and followed her.

"Hermione!" I called out.

She spun around and once she'd seen it was me who had called her name out, quickly turned back around and increased her walking speed. I jogged after Hermione and grabbed her shoulder once I'd caught up.

"Hermione, wait up!"

She pushed my hand from her shoulder and turned around, a look of annoyance upon her face. "What?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently. "Right, okay. So you're sorry you snogged Cho Chang only _hours_ after you told me you fancied me? Well, gee, I guess I'll forgive you right away and all will be okay, yeah?" She snapped bitterly.

I looked down at my feet. "I know you hate me right now. I hate me, too. But I can honestly say that kissing Cho is one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I have no excuse for it, but I love you,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, listen. I _love_ you, okay? I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to hurt you ever again. Could you please find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

She hesitated and looked down at her feet.

"You made me feel like the one," said Hermione quietly. "You made me feel like the only girl that mattered. But now I know that girls don't mean a thing to you and you just use them for your own personal gain."

I sighed, knowing that tears were soon to come, from Hermione and maybe even myself. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know you are, Harry. And I want to forgive you, I really do. I just don't know how."

I cupped her face with my hands. "I want you to forgive me, too. Take as long as you need to, Hermione, just please don't hate me." Hermione looked into my eyes and smiled, although she was crying now.

"I don't hate you; I was lying when I said so. I could never _really _hate you. And in due course, I will forgive you. For now, let's just take things as they come. I love you and I don't want to let you go just yet."

I smiled and gave her an innocent, soft kiss.

**Runaway – Kanye West**

**Sixth Year, Third Person**

"We can't do this, Hermione. I'm not good for you." Harry said, rubbing her hand. He regretted the saying the moment it had left his mouth, but he knew it was for the best. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Harry. Do stop being a git, will you? I know that this is only because of You-Know-Who. But I'll be with you whatever you do and wherever you go, so there really isn't a point in breaking up with me. I'll be in the same amount of danger, whether we're a couple or not. You're not breaking this off, Harry, so please stop trying to run away from this."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, I'm serious. What if – what if I told you I didn't love you anymore? Would that change things?"

"Well, yes, it would change things. It would change things a lot. But you haven't stopped loving me, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to break up with me."

"But how do you know for sure?"

She pressed her lips to Harry's and kissed him with such a passionate intensity that he let a little moan slip from his mouth. He kissed back enthusiastically, until Hermione pulled away with a very satisfied grin on her face.

"That's how I know, silly."

Harry laughed and pushed her down until she was on her back and he was lying on top of her.

"Fine, I still love you. But don't say I didn't tell you so when Voldemort comes for you for being Harry Potter's girlfriend..."


End file.
